It is often desirable to transfer files between a plurality of computers. Present systems allow file transfer between computers but only when the two computers are either physically connected (i.e. through their serial or USB ports) or connected to the same local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN). For example IBM Tivoli Remote Control permits control of a remote machine. Symantec PC Anywhere permits a user to connect to other computers or servers in order to transfer files or run applications. Win2VNC allows the operator to use two screens on two different computers as if they were connected to the same computer but does not permit transfer of files. Virtual Network Computing (VNC) is a remote display system which allows a user to view a computing desktop running on a first machine on any other machine connected to the first machine by the Internet.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of the display of a prior art file transfer program. The screen is divided into two sections representing the file storage capacity of a first computer and a second computer. In the prior art embodiments, the user highlights a target file or folder in the first computer and a recipient drive or folder in the second computer. The user then clicks the arrow button in the center of the screen to move the file or folder from one location to another. The process may be repeated in reverse to transfer files from the second computer to the first computer. The user may also perform other file management actions (i.e. delete and rename files) using the display in FIG. 1. However, the file transfer program in FIG. 1 is limited in that the two computers must be either physically connected or connected to the same LAN. The prior art does not disclose a file transfer program for transferring files between computers connected via a virtual network. The current method of file transfer between computers in different domains is by email or by copying the file onto a floppy disk. However, both of these methods become labor intensive as the number of files to be transferred increases.
Much of the prior art is devoted to file transfer and maintenance programs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,863 entitled “virtual network file server” discloses an improved method and apparatus for transferring files amongst a plurality of computers which uses less disk space than traditional means. However, what is needed beyond the '863 patent is a file transfer method that is more user friendly and adaptable to computers in different domains in a virtual network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,199 entitled “method for distributing a file in a plurality of different file formats” discloses an apparatus and method for transferring files to a plurality of computers in a plurality of different file formats. What is needed beyond the '199 patent is a file transfer method that is more user friendly and adaptable to computers in different domains in a virtual network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,019 entitled “takeover technique for networked virtual file systems” discloses a method and apparatus for communicating across file systems. What is needed beyond the '019 patent is an apparatus and method for file maintenance that is more user friendly and adaptable to computers in different domains in a virtual network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,646 entitled “method and apparatus for translucent file system” discloses a file system hierarchy for organizing files. What is needed beyond the '646 patent is a file transfer method that is more user friendly and adaptable to computers in different domains in a virtual network.
Furthermore, a need exists for a file transfer method that will allow a user to transfer files between computers with a minimal amount of hardware. Specifically, a need exists for a file transfer program that will allow a user to maintain and transfer files between a plurality of computers when the remote computers do not have any data entry devices (mice, keyboards, etc.).
Consequently, a system is desired that will allow transfer of files between computers that do not reside under the same domain. Moreover, a system is desired that will not require the files to be copied onto a floppy disk for transfer. In addition, a system is desired that will minimize the hardware needed to transfer the files.